This invention relates to an electrical circuit having three different states depending upon the magnitude of an electrical input signal coupled to its input.
Such a circuit will have many applications, and one application for which it is suitable is as part of a control apparatus for a domestic, gas-fired, warm-air central heating system in which air is heated by passing it over a heat exchanger and then passed along a duct, or ducts, to the space or spaces to be heated.